First Day of My Life
by narusasulover1234
Summary: After a tragic car accident, Sasuke is left emotionally scarred and in need of help. Just as he is at his wits end, he meets a man that changes everything for him. This is the story of how Sasuke was saved and how the new first day of his life began.
1. Chapter 1 Last Day of My Life

_First Day of My Life_

_Prologue: Last Day of My Life_

"_**Little boy terrified  
>he'd leave his room if only bruises would heal<br>A home is no place to hide  
>His heart is breaking from the pain that he feels"<strong>_

Sasuke was eight when he lost everything.

It was a tragic accident, no one had seen it coming. It was late at night, they were returning from a nice evening party with their connected family when a speeding vehicle with a drunken driver that the father had not seen collided head first with their car. His father's head collided with the steering wheel, he was gone before he could even yell for his sons and wife to brace themselves. His brother, who had not been wearing his seat belt, struck the windshield and soon enough his body was laying on the hood of the mangled car under his own blood and shards of glass. Sasuke broke his arm and leg while his mother, who had thrown herself protectively over her son, broke her skull. The injuring killing her instantly.

An ambulance was on the scene in minutes, three dead bodies and a crying son who had his dead mother limp on his injured body. They were rushed to the hospital along with the other driver who was severely intoxicated. On arrival, three bodies were pronounced dead and one unconscious orphan with broken limbs. The other driver had broken a vertebra and would remain paralysed.

Days after retched days passed, the little boy never stopped crying. The physical pain was hard but the mental pain worse. His eyes could not shut peacefully without the images of his dead family flashing behind his closed lids. The doctors and nurses would pass by, shooting his numb state pitiful glances, reminding him that he lost his family in a tragic accident. They would come in with snacks and pathetic smiles on their faces as they told him how nice his wounds were healing but they never told him how his mental wounds were healing.

They'd call his connected family, telling them about what happened. Telling them that the family they were with that night was gone except for the youngest child who bared the mental scars of someone far beyond his age. They had to know who would take care of the young boy or rather, they needed to know who would pay the medical bills. His uncle, Madara Uchiha, came forth. He was the brother of his father and he wanted to adopt his nephew but he could barely look at him without crying for the childish happiness in those little black eyes were replaced by nothingness.

He signed papers with an agency and claimed official rights as guardian of the helpless orphan who lay numbly in a hospital bed, the feeding tubes, casts and machinery surrounding his already too small body. It wasn't long before Madara was forced to leave but his presence had no weight on the boy's darkened mind. Visiting hours were over and Sasuke was given sleeping pills to prevent the images from storming through his mind but they still did. However, Sasuke would not speak a word. He hadn't spoken a word since that faithful night that ruined his short life that was far from over.

It was weeks before his arm had almost fully healed and his cast was off when a foreign man wheeled into his room. Sasuke stared but spoke no words as the man stopped beside his bed and broke down crying in his wheelchair. He muttered apologies and excuses like a never ending mantra, the man grasped his hand as he begged for forgiveness. Tears welled in dead eyes because Sasuke finally understood that this man was apologizing for killing his family that night he was intoxicated. Sasuke listened but spoke no words as the man told him that he had to see him today before he was imprisoned for ending lives while recklessly driving under the influence.

The man was soon wheeled away as his uncle entered the room to face the man who had killed his brother. Rage radiated in the air as the security had to escort him out of the hospital while the nurses wheeled the crying man out of his small room. He was alone again, alone with the images and with his own anguish that seemed relentless.

Minutes seemed like hours and days seemed like years as he was finally admitted out of the hospital and into the world but as Madara escorted the eight year old towards his car, he began convulsing and crying. The man tried to urge the boy but he trashed his legs and kicked furiously at his uncle who looked confused so he turned back and sent his nephew back to the hospital where he explained the boy's behaviour. They were quick to call a therapist who was kind enough to drive over to the hospital to evaluate the traumatized boy.

"Acute fear of cars due to the accident. Post traumatic stress disorder." Was the explanation Madara received as his sleeping nephew was placed in his arms. His nephew no longer looked like a young child, he looked like an old man who had been through all the terrors in life and survived but his uncle didn't know if the boy would survive through the long years to follow and the pain that would sometimes seem endless. As a loving uncle, the man left his car behind and walked a long trek back home for the little boy who had already been through so much.

Sasuke was awake by the time he arrived at his uncle's house. His room was already set for him, all his toys were there along with his covers that were originally on his other bed. His little dinosaur doll rested against the mountain of pillows, he climbed onto the bed and grabbed it, holding it tightly to his chest as he let the full force of his pain come out through heavy tears. Madara stood at the doorway with a desperate look on his face because he knew the storm had just begun. He walked into the room and held his crying nephew, promising him that he'd be there.

Months after that date, Sasuke was booked with a therapist for regular check-ins as he broke down late at night and every time he'd see alcohol or a car. Madara was patient with the little boy, abstaining from substances and from driving with his nephew at his side. He'd walk with the boy to the therapist who worked miles away from their house.

"Acute fear of cars, alcohol and severe mental trauma from experiencing the tragic passing of close relatives. Post traumatic stress disorder." Was the second explanation he received for the young boy's mental state. The therapist would always tell him the same thing as his nephew colored like a normal child in the corner of the room but he looked nothing like a normal child. He looked dead.

"Will it ever get better?" He asked, not knowing what to ask anymore.

"We don't know, cases like these are difficult." The therapist explained, his face hard as he looked at the boy who was not looking at them with those dark voids that lacked a child-like light.

Madara knew from that point on, as he stared into those dead eyes, that a miracle had to happen to save Sasuke from this emotional trauma.

Sasuke was eight when he lost everything and when he faced the last day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 First day that I met you

_**This is the dark before the dawn  
>The storm before the peace<br>Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
>God is watching over you<br>He hears you **_

Chapter 1: First day that I met you

As Sasuke grew older, his child-like body faded into a filled in teenager but the scars in his wounded heart never faded but reality had fitted him into moving on with life but never forgetting. He'd continue moving forward with the chain of his grief locked around his neck, blocking him from reaching the light of peace. He knew that his fake happiness affected those around him since he was terrible at hiding his emotions sometimes. He'd cry in the middle of class as the anniversary of his family's passing grew close.

People had a tough time understanding since it never happened to them. They'd say things like 'Get over it' when they could return to their family after school while Sasuke remained with severe trauma and no family besides his uncle to return too but it wasn't the same. His uncle was the best but he wasn't his family. The adults in his school still gave him pitiful looks, reminding every single day that his family was gone. Sometimes he wished he wasn't there. So as their teacher assigned them a project one day, the subject being 'What you wish for the most in life?' He wrote he wanted to go back to that day and die. The principal met him the next day.

His teacher tried to sympathize with him but he would politely decline any form of sympathy since there was no one that could relate to the emotions that plagued him since he was eight. He could not be normal, his medications and the constant pity prevented him from participating in school as a normal teenager. He had friends but they all treated him like a doll. He hated it when Kiba would sit out of gym to sit with him because he was on his pills that caused drowsiness so he couldn't risk playing with others so his good friend sat out with him. He hated it but he said nothing because he knew the intention was good but he felt pathetic.

Kiba had been his friend before the car accident and remained his friend for the years that followed, not out of sympathy but out of love because the man was so kind-heart-ed. There was times he didn't know how to handle Sasuke's breakdowns but he stood by his side and the Uchiha felt indebted to him for that.

On his sixteenth birthday, his friends were surrounding him as he sat in front of the cake. He had managed to smile and laugh genuinely until he remembered that his brother, mother and father weren't there to share this important year with him. They would never see him turn into a teenager. So Sasuke blew his candles out with held back tears in his eyes as he made the empty wish of being able to see his family again. His friends all clapped while he looked down on his lap, his hands clenched on his lap. When only Kiba remained, he broke down in his arms.

"How am I suppose to live without them?" He cried into the quivering chest as the brunette tried to calm him down while trying to calm himself down. He was accustomed to this kind of meltdown. It was a process in the grief, the questioning and wondering. Sasuke did it often and he knew it as well. It was impossible for him not to ask questions, he needed someone to explain to him how he'd survive without the family he lost eight years ago.

"You have to live for them, Sasuke." Kiba would tell him softly and Sasuke would calm down but his earth would feel so punctured and hurt that it was almost hard to breathe. He would look up at him with eyes full of tears and say,

"But the holes in my heart ache." He'd say pathetically through his tear, he truly believed that the trauma had punctured holes in his heart that could no longer be filled. He was at his lowest the minute his family died, he'd never gone up truly. He'd pretend for the sake of those around him but he never truly felt better.

"Someday, you'll find someone that will fill all those holes for you." Kiba assured his broken friend who stopped crying but his heart kept crying. He didn't have anyone capable of filling the deep gashes in his heart so for now he had to live in a dark place deep in his mind with the terrible memories of the faithful night that erased all the good memories of those he loved and lost. Kiba always made things seem so easy so Sasuke let himself believe that one day things would get better and the wounds will be only scars.

Kiba left and Sasuke no longer cried but no longer smiled. His uncle Madara remained on the sidelines, the pain he felt for the boy was unbearable so he shut his door and left the boy on his own. That night Sasuke prayed for God to grant him an outlet.

The next weeks came quickly, on Monday Sasuke had to walk miles to go to the clinic for a checkup. They wanted to see him regularly for some reason and he hated it. They would prescribe him sleeping pills to repress his insomnia and his nightly pain. The orphaned Uchiha would sit as the doctor poked and picked at him, commenting about his lacking weight and his pale eyelids. Making the Uchiha feel less then perfect.

He bid the doctor a farewell as the examinations were over and he was handed another round of sleeping pills that he'd have to pick up at the pharmacy but his bottle wasn't done yet so he decided to pick them up some other day instead. For some reason, Sasuke didn't feel like walking as of yet so he tucked himself on the stairs of the clinic and watched as cars drove by. The sight always made him feel uncomfortable but it reminded him to never trust those moving death traps or the people behind them. He rested his head against his forearm, thinking about the man who killed him parents who was paralysed and currently in prison.

_'Maybe I should pay him a visit.' _He thought to himself, despite everything the man did, he still felt the need to see the man who was punished for life along with him. Sasuke had mental scars but the man had permanent physical ones. Sasuke should hate him but it wasn't in his nature to punish someone for a mistake despite how grave the effects were on his own life but of course his uncle would never allow him to see him. Dubbing it was making friends with the enemy but Sasuke considered it closure, something he really needed.

"Hey, you!" He heard a deep voice yell snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up slowly, spotting a blond man sitting in what looked like an expensive looking red car. He was tanned and had sunglasses perched on his handsome face. Sasuke was shocked this man had addressed him so he sat still and stared. The man lowered his shades, revealing his stormy blue eyes.

"Need a ride babe?" The man offered, his blond eyebrows wiggling but Sasuke barely noticed the flirting at the mention of the possibility of riding in a car. It froze him and ignited warning signs in his head that told him to decline furiously but Sasuke had to keep polite. He got up and the man looked pleased until Sasuke turned down the sidewalk.

"No, thank you. I'm alright with walking." He said politely before continuing his walk down the sidewalk, leaving the shocked blond behind. He almost squeaked as the same car came to an abrupt halt beside him once he was about a block away. The man looked flabbergasted and slightly offended so Sasuke stopped walking and was ready to politely decline him again. The man set a thick bicep against the side of his car.

"Hey, nobody has ever declined a ride in my car! Do you realize that this is a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster?" The man growled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but Sasuke shot him a blank look. He wasn't too fond of cars so he never bothered learning about brands or anything like that. He simply knew that they were machines of death.

"A what?" Sasuke questioned, he knew his uncle forbid him from speaking to strangers but it felt good to interact with someone who knew nothing about his past and treated him like a normal teenage boy. However, this man was surely no teenage boy. Anyways, back to the man. He gasp loudly and looked around in disbelief, so many people were staring at his car in amazement while this boy looked at it with no astonishment whatsoever.

"Are you serious?" He questioned, slapping a hand over his forehead. He had long ago removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sasuke nodded and watched in slight fear as the man hopped out of his car, locking it and stomping towards him. The Uchiha gasped as his arm was roughly grabbed and he was being dragged through a crowd he hadn't known was there.

"W-Wha?! Let me go!" He cried out, trying to pry off the large hand enveloping his pale arm. Sasuke was pulled into a nearby cafe and thrown into a booth, the man slipping into the other side of the booth, looking at him seriously.

Sasuke was slightly confused as he sat there awkwardly, fearing for his life while fearing for what would happen to his body if he stayed here much longer but he was still in a weird way enjoying this. It was weird but intriguing at the same time.

"What's wrong with you?" The man asked him seriously, his blue eyes piercing his soul. Sasuke didn't really know what to say, this was just so bizarre. Just a few minutes ago, he was wallowing in his own misery but down he was sitting in a booth with a stranger that tried to pick him up with his car but he refused so the stranger grabbed him and dragged him into a cafe.

"Hum?" Sasuke mumbled, not quiet knowing what to say in this situation. He wasn't used to people being so relaxed around him, they always feared his impending breakdowns and pitied him like an injured puppy.

"First...You reject a ride with the hottest guy you've ever seen. Second...You are not aware of the most expensive car in the world!" He said arrogantly, numbering out his points with his long tanned fingers. The orphan looked taken aback by the weight of the cockiness and arrogance radiating off this blond man sitting with a absolute offended look on his face.

"Peacock." Sasuke pointed out the man's familiarity to the bird who loved to flaunt it's beautiful feathers arrogantly. The blond was about to comment when a woman carrying a small note pad approached them with a kind smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. What will be your order for today?" She asked kindly, her smile was bright as she waited for our answers enthusiastically. The stranger didn't look at her, his eyes glued with a fiery mock anger towards Sasuke who was squirming in his seat nervously. He didn't bring his wallet since he expected to go home right after his appointment.

"Two Green Teas." He ordered without asking Sasuke's opinion. The Uchiha opened and closed his mouth, fiddling with his fingers. He had heard his friend Sakura squeal about wanting to get her food ordered by a man and being together with someone beautiful and rich but Sasuke never thought all those things could happen to him. It was uncomfortable.

"Um, I don't have any money to pay for my tea." He told the stranger pointedly. The blond smirked, his face boosting in handsomeness when his mouth pulled to form that perfect smirk but Sasuke found it still very bizarre. His uncle always told him that rich people were arrogant and flaunted their money but he never thought it could be to this extent. It was generalizing but the stranger had already flaunted his apparently expensive car and payed for his drinks without even asking him if it was okay.

"That's fine, they are both mine anyways."The man said playfully as the tea was set in front of them. They clear green liquid was steamy and smelled amazing to the young Uchiha who glared and pouted as he wrapped his fingers delicately around the hot cup.

"Liar. Nobody orders two teas for themselves, peacock." Sasuke said before he tipped the cup on his lip and drank the warm flavored liquid that calmed him in his worst moments and made him relaxed in his best. It was surly playing it's role as a relaxant, in this situation that raised his nerves.

"Well, that's true." He puffed out as he sipped his tea as well, ignoring the small insult Sasuke threw in. The Uchiha rested his cup down, he wanted to address this weird situation to gather a little more information on what was happening currently.

"Why are we you here?" He asked.

"Because you're different and no one can walk away from that sexy ass of yours." The blond said perversely, a shit eating grin on his tanned face as he took another sip of his tea, enjoying the beet red color that climbed up the boy's previously pale face. Sasuke was feeling extremely embarrassed now, shifting in his seat as the man chuckled, this was the first time anyone showed any interest in him.

"Just kidding. I was bored." The man singsonged and Sasuke deflated, setting his tea down. He knew it wasn't possible for anyone to have the slightest interest in him. He was always so sad and so unsure of everything that it was impossible to look past. Loving someone like him would be too difficult for anyone since the baggage he carried on his shoulders was heavier then anything a normal person could carry. Sasuke had already decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life alone, he could not risk losing his mind by losing someone important again.

Sasuke pulled himself out of his thoughts and searched his phone to check the time. It was currently around five thirty, way passed the time he was suppose to be home. He was about to set his phone back in it's place to gather his things when the device was rudely pulled out of his grasp. He gasped and tried to reach for it but it was out of his reach and in the blond's hand.

He watched in discomfort as the older man fiddled with his phone and pulled out his own, beginning to fiddle with it as well. His phone was then thrown into his hands again and he quickly tucked it in and gathered his stuff to leave. He bid the man a quick farewell before speed walking out of the cafe and into the street where he continued his quickened walk until he was halfway to his destination. He had to call his uncle before the man who had taken care of him since his parents death would worry about his safety. He speed dialled his uncle's number and waited until his uncle picked the phone up.

"Hi, uncle Madara. I'm sorry I'm so late...the doctor kept me longer then usual." He cursed himself for lying as he walked down the road with his phone pressed against his ear. He knew the man would become frantic at the mention of his 'prolonged' appointment.

"Is something wrong?" Madara's voice was filled with worry, his protective side coming out more then usual.

"No. I'm fine...He just wanted to chat a little bit about my...therapy sessions."He lied again.

"Alright then, get home safely Sasuke. I'll talk to you when I get home." He said lovingly before hanging up. Sasuke removed the phone from his ear when it suddenly vibrated. He looked at it in confusion, it was rare for him to receive text messages. Usually his friends would talk to him when they saw him and Kiba would call him if he needed too.

He flipped his phone open and his eyes widened, his face turning beet as he read the text message.

'_**Nice ass, attracted all the eyes as you stormed out. How 'bout you reserve that sight for me next time hot stuff.**_' -Naruto U.


End file.
